halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grizzlei
A request I don't know whether you can do this or not, but as an admin, could you see if you could do a bit of digging regarding this guy? If you check Specops' talk page you'll see where my suspicions come from. Something tells me he's not all he seems. Cheers.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here. Hi. I'm new to this whole "HALO Fanon" stuff. I was trying to extend the info about the HALO 3 armor permutations; you know, like tidbits of info that I thought people might find interesting about the armor in the HALO series. If you have any suggestions as to how I can do that, please send me a message. THNX, SPRTN J85. I was wondering if, as long as it follows the established events, I could create a wiki page for my in game character, Jeromy-D107? GET TO DA XBL! Probationary Warning 1/3 This has got to stop Message to both Ajax and CommanderTony: Much as I hate to do this, the petty edit war you two are engaged in over the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(b) article has got to stop. What's this going to look like to new or unexperienced users, eh? First we have two veteran admins engaging in an edit war, a practice they try to clamp down on. Then Tony tries to enact a new policy without even having the rest of the admin team vote on it, and then, in a crowning moment of hilarity, you both try to put each other on probation. Not good examples to set, especially since you could easily work this out over each other's talk pages rather than this childish farce. @Ajax; Tony is right in that the article does not merit an NCF tag at this time. For now, a simple, politely-written message on the talk page would have sufficed. @Tony, it's positively petty to try and force a point through by creating a new policy without having the rest of the admin team vote on it first. Please, guys, try and sort this out over your talk pages in a mature fashion. I apologise if I have sounded condescending or acted in an insubordinate fashion.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-097 Well Mr. Tony I will have to take your offer. Though I do believe that there would be a better alternative but I guess being unbanned shortly before my birthday will make a great birthday present. I cannot wait to appropriately and correctly create, and edit halopedia accounts again. (BTW you should have said this all sooner.) EchostreamFanJosh Eraicon? Volsung Cameo Reignition Invite Fancy this? Fancy the seal of awesomeness? ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Projects Template Hi, I have a small question. Can you let me borrow the code from the Projects Template in order to use it in my fanon homesite? Templates He, since your an admin, could you remove the NCF tags on the pages: Joshua-B312 and Nate-B312? ~Jman98~ Infection Hey CT, the Infection seems to have failed. I was wondering if I could write a story based around the events of Infection. It would take place after the event and would go into what happened during the event and dealing with the Aftermath.-- No One! No SPARTAN! No Marine! No Civilian should be left to face death alone!--Oregon Hawkins* 20:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Unit naming Hey CT. Need some help in figuring a name of a Squad and how it's organised into a Division. What would I name the fireteams, squads, platoon, et al? Thx, Oct. 15 I'm still set for unbanning on October 15 like we agreed right? EchostreamFanJosh UNSC Marine Corps Vandalism Block this idiot.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Genome Army hi i would like to join the Infection RP and if you would maybe help me get started that would be really cool thinks.Admiral Z Stone 02:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) 'Allo! Delete Can you delete the Sebastian-A110 page. I completely destroyed it. Cameo Please Explain? Could you please tell me why my edit to my era icon was reverted? I do not recall breaking any rules by changing my image. -- 23:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Headers. :Silver blends in more with the background than red. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Blue matches with the background and makes the wiki more technologically superior! :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :It is, but the the simplicity doesn't provide much freedom... really hope we could customise more...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig Template `Suggestion I think there should be a species and racs category. cycloneproductions INFECTION Hey CT, I was wondering if in infection I can just be a squad sergeant or something, not lead a whole regiment. CYC10N3 03:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Invite BATTLPAR GAWACIPA You'r a fan of Battle Star Galactica? CYC10N3 00:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Congratulations!!